<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>With Experience by Unfeathered</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25020781">With Experience</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unfeathered/pseuds/Unfeathered'>Unfeathered</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who, Doctor Who &amp; Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Character Study, Drabble, Gen, Loss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:01:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25020781</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unfeathered/pseuds/Unfeathered</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Everything gets easier with experience, they say</i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>With Experience</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the Challenge 610: <i>Experience</i> at <a href="https://tw100.livejournal.com/">tw100</a> (actual post <a href="https://tw100.livejournal.com/1566341.html">here</a>)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everything gets easier with experience, they say.  He heard it a lot when he was a young Time Agent, just learning the ropes.  "Jumping through time will hurt less the more you do it."  "Preserving timelines will become a habit after a while."  "The thrill of meeting yourself lessens after the twentieth time you've done it."</p>
<p>Losing people, though....  He flicks through the holophotos on his wriststrap.  Gray.  Alex.  Susie.  Toshiko, Owen, Ianto.  Steven.  Esther.  Photo after photo of young people who died way before their time.  He wonders if coping with that will ever get any easier.</p>
<p>With experience.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>